Tudo por uma muda de roupa
by Guerreiros de Otaka 2.0
Summary: Crianças que só tem uma muda de roupa, e ainda por cima cheirando a rabo. Uma menina que acha que é nerd aos 10 anos de idade. Dois pentelhos que se pegam desde os 8. O resultado disso? RIPAGEM


Titulo original desse lixo: Tudo por causa de uma aposta

Nossa primeira indicação *.*; De um tal de Sen nome. Valeu. Ou nem tanto né?

Autora/Ser tchongo, babaca e imbecil/: Bibi entre as bis **(Tarada: Que nomezinho tosco em criatura?)**

Titulo ripado: Tudo por uma muda de roupa** (Tarada: Não faz sentido agora, mas vocês vão entender.) **

Quem ripou**: **Tarada, Jack, Farinha. O último sob ameaça.

Sem participações especiais hoje.

**Boa leitura galerinha = Ironia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. - A aposta. (Farinha: Antes de começar, só quero deixar aqui bem claro... ESTOU SENDO OBRIGADO A RIPAR ESTA MERDA! JACK ESTA COM UMA 9mm APONTADA PRA MINHA CABEÇA DIZENDO: RIPA OU MORRE, RÁPIDO POR QUE HOJE EU TO DE TPM!)<strong>

Oi! Eu sou a Sakura! Sakura Haruno, pra ser mais exato**(Tarada: E o que me importa o teu nome, ser maligno?)**. Estou aqui para contar minha história.**(Tarada: "Minha vida antes de virar prostituta do Cafofo da Kure")(Jack: Eitaa! Mal começou a fic e ela já vai contar os podre! PQP!)** Bom, a mais marcante!(**Tarada: Oh, me desculpe, a mais marcante? Ai vai: "Minha cirurgia de mudança de sexo")( Jack: ... Foi aquele negão INESQUECIVÉEEEEL!) **Se eu for contar toda a minha história, vamos ficar aqui até amanhecer!**(Jack: Deus! Minha filha, quantos negões tu conhece? #medoo#)** Vou começar pelo fato que originou essa história. Vamos voltar à época que eu tinha apenas 10 anos de idade.**(Jack: #se atira no sofá com um pote de pipoca# FLASH BACK [LÊ-SE: COMEÇO A PUTARIAAAAA!])(#Farinha aproveita que Jack esta distraído e tenta fugir de fininho#) (Jack: #chuta a bunda do farinha e diz: Senta nessa cadeira e digita aí porra! Tu só vai sair dessa merda quando isso acabar! #empurra a cabeça dele na tela do not# RIPA ESSA PORRA!)** Minha turma de escola sempre foi pequena, é continua sendo até hoje. Aos 10 anos, era composta de 7 pessoas.**(Jack: Vocês tiveram aula num cubículo? 3x4?)(Farinha: Eita! A sala é menor que o beco da tarada... adoro lugares apertados...)** Vou descrever cada um. O primeiro tinha cabelo loiro e espetado,**(Jack: PORCO ESPINHO OXIGENADOOOO!)** e olhos azuis; Usava camisa cavada branca, bermuda vermelha e tênis branco** (Tarada: Porra, ele só ia com essa roupa a escola, 7 dias na semana? 365 dias no ano? O cheiro de rabo e suor deveria ser horrível!)(#Jack morre de rir pelo comentário de Tarada#)(Farinha: #pensa: "Hm... Acho que já ta na hora de eu trocar de roupa... "¬¬)**; Seu nome era Naruto Uzumaki. O segundo tinha cabelo preto e curto,**(Jack: Hmm.. a beesha é emoo!)(Tarada: Cabelo na moda em filho? –NOT)** e olhos cor de ônix;**(Jack: WTF? A autora sabe pelo menos o que é uma ônix? Meu deus!)(Tarada: Ônix. A coisa mais clichê para descrever os olhos cor de merda de cabrita(É bem pretinha.) do Uchiha)** Usava camiseta de manga curta verde, calça jeans e tênis amarelos**(Tarada: Ele só tinha essa roupa também? Que miséria!)**;**(Jack: Não é o Brasil, mas a miséria é a mesma!)(Farinha: Eu realmente não li isso! O Sasuke é um discípulo do restart? Leia bem: "camisa de manga curta verde, calça jeans e tênis amarelo" Não entendeu? Vou explicar... sabe aquelas malditas camisas verde limão que dá uma dor nos olhos? Pois é, essa camisa o SASUKE TÁ USANDO ¬¬... E TEM MAIS, UM TÊNIS AMARELO! AQUELE AMARELO COR DE DIARRÉIA SABE?¬¬)** Seu nome era Sasuke Uchiha. A terceira tinha cabelos loiros amarrados num rabo de cavalo até a cintura, e olhos azuis; usava camiseta de manga comprida, calça e tênis, todos rosas;**(Farinha: EITAAA! A menina não sabe se vestir mesmo! Dá uma maneirada nas cores ai filha... um é colorido demais, a outra é sem graça... Poxaa! Mas que povo disgraçento!)(Tarada: Farinha em: Consultor de moda)** Seu nome era InoYamanaka.(**Tarada: Eu estou me convencendo que essas crianças tem pais ausentes que só dão uma muda de roupa.)(Jack: Não se iluda Tarada... As mães dessas crianças fedidas à rabo, são putas dadas, não se importam com os filhos.)** A quarta tinha cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques, e olhos castanhos; usava blusa de manga curta roxa, corsário amarelo e chinelo roxo; Seu nome era Tenten Mitsashi. A quinta tinha cabelos loiros em quatro rabos, e olhos castanhos; usava uma mini-blusa**(Farinha: Mini-blusa, mono-saia... assim que você consegue uma mini-puta!)** de manga curta verde-água**(Farinha: Realmente... Verde-água? ¬¬ Tá mais pra "lama do mangue" #piada interna#)(Jack: Agora deu uma vontade de cantar... "Lama do mangueeeee, você tá louca, faz bem pra minha pele, mas suja a minha roupaaa!")**, calça laranja e tênis verde água**(Farinha: Porra, de novo? Verde água tem na tua buceta! Tomou tanta água da privada que inventou uma cor nova! ¬¬)(Jack: Quem foi o FDP que inventou a maldita calça laranja?)**; Seu nome era Sabaku No Temari. O sexto tinha cabelos castanhos compridos e presos na ponta, com uma bandana na testa, e olhos cor de pérola; usava camiseta de manga curta roxa, calça jeans e tênis roxos(**Tarada: Não vai dizer também que cor era a cueca do menino? Uma coisa, essa Sakura esta saindo uma bela observadora não é? Fofoqueira feelings)(Jack: Aquelas véias que não fazem nada o dia todo, se senta na calçada de casa e começa a fala do povo! # - Olha que nojo! Aquela criança num troca de roupa! – Aiin, que fedor de peixe! – Não é peixe, é rabo mesmo!#)**; Seu nome era Neji Hyuuga. E a sétima tinha cabelos rosados amarrados em dois rabos baixos até os ombros, olhos verde-esmeralda e sofria de anorexia(**Tarada: Olhos verde esmeralda... Tem olhos verde cor de merda?)(Jack: looool)(Farinha: Olha, verde cor de merda não tem... mas pela lógica da autora, o verde cor de merda seria o " verde-amarronzado"? "marrom-esverdeado"? alguma porra assim...)**; Usava óculos de fundo de garrafa, camiseta de manga comprida larga e azul-marinha, calça larga da mesma cor e tênis pretos; Essa era eu.(**Tarada: SÉRIO? OH MY GOD, EU NUNCA IRIA DESCONFIAR! TIPO, TANTAS PESSOAS COM CABELO ROSA!)** Conhecida como a nerd da classe, a anoréxica, a CDF (**Tarada: Aos 10 anos de idade pode ser CDF? Jack, o que se aprende aos 10 anos de idade na escola?)(Jack: Olha... não sei você, mas eu aprendi a por dois lápis de cor dentro do nariz!... Lembro que tentei mostrar para a minha professora, mas enfiei o lápis em outro orifício dela.. hehehe!)(Tarada: Eu aprendi como "animar" uma benga que não funciona mais... É, o ensino mudou.)(Farinha: Me senti excluído... sou o mais velho e ninguém perguntou o que eu aprendi.. D: )**ou quaisquer que sejam os apelidos. Nossa professora se chamava Kurenai, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos,**(Jack: DORGAS MANOLOOO!)(Tarada: Ahá! Que exemplo em, professora drogada!)(Farinha: Depois eu é que sou o veio drogado do grupo...)** e estava sempre de tailleur azul-marinho.(**(Tarada: Que legal em champz?-Tarada esta MUITO entediada)** Enquanto a aula não começava, cada um fazia a sua rotina: Naruto dormia na sala,(**Tarada: E cadê a professora? Ah, já sei. A professora é a dona da boca de trafico da escola.#Tarada entende do negócio)(Farinha: Que nada... a Tsunade é quem comanda aquela porra, o Kakashi e a Kurenai são os compradores assumidos! Percebe-se pelos olhos vermelhos!)** como sempre; Sasuke e Ino namoravam, já há 2 anos(**Tarada: Tá, eles namoram desde os 8 anos de idade? E com quantos começaram a se comer?)(Jack: Até agora, eu só vi informações desnecessárias... Me explica pra que? Por quê? Em que me acrescenta saber que eles andam sempre com a mesma roupa fedida a rabo, que tu é nerd e que esse povo já ta se comendo cedo!) **; Tenten se olhava no espelho e se maquiava,(**Tarada: AOS 10 ANOS DE IDADE!)** seu sonho era ser modelo como sua mãe;**(Jack: AOS 10 ANOS DE IDADE!²)**Temari comia seu lanche antes da hora(**Tarada: QUI BOM)**; Neji dava uma olhada na foto do seu time de basquete,(**Tarada:Neji- "Hn.. Para qual eu dou agora?")(Farinha: Eu não quero ripar essa merdaaa! Jack, eu desisto, me mata! Vai atira!)(Jack: #dá um tapa no véio e diz: "cala a boca porra, tu não viu merda nenhuma ainda, te controla!")** que era capitão, mas as vezes olhava pra Tenten,(**Tarada: So reforçando o que eu disse. ÀS VEZES ele olhava para a menina. Que coisa boa em? Altas descobertas.)** já que era apaixonado por ela; E eu dava uma olhada nas minhas enciclopédias preferidas.(**Tarada: ''Como ser uma nerd solitária que quer dar o cu. 2° ediçao'')(Farinha: "Como fuder com o cérebro dos ripadores só no primeiro capítulo.") **A rotina era sempre a mesma**(Farinha: Bom, se é uma "rotina" óbvio que será sempre a mesma!)**, mas um dia, aconteceu algo estranho. Na hora do recreio, eu estava comendo meu lanche num banco, sozinha.(**Tarada: HAHA, FOREVER ALONE!)** Não tinha amigos.(**Tarada: Também né? E tipo, já ta subentendido que ela não tem amigos, já que ela é sozinha. #Redundância feelings.)** Até que alguém se aproximou e perguntou**(Tarada: "Quanto é o programa? Eu amo travecos...Me lembram o Sasuke...")(Jack: "Eaw putinha, rola ou não rola com o negão aqui?")(Farinha: "Claro que rola, deita que eu te empurro!")**

-Você aceita... sair comigo?(**Tarada: Não e que eu quase acertei?)(Jack: O POVO TEM 10 ANOS! 10 ANOS! VAO SAI PRA ONDE? VAMO ATE A ESQUINA E VOLTA? PQP! COM 10 ANOS EU BRINCAVA DE POLICIA E LADRAO, PULA CORDA, SEI LA.. ESSAS COISAS DE VÉIO! NUM FICAVA DANDO NAS ESQUINAS [NADA CONTRA VIU TARADA!] EU ERA UMA BEESHA DE FAMILIA!)(Farinha:Seeei... aos 10 anos Jack andava correndo de casa em casa só de cueca apertando as campainhas e dizendo: "Não tenho dinheiro pra comprar roupas, então estou fazendo programa, eai.. Tá afim?")**

Levantei a cabeça e percebi que quem tinha perguntado isso era o Naruto. Fiquei muda e vermelha ao mesmo tempo, mas consegui balançar a cabeça **(Jack: "...no ritmo da salsa..." (8))(Farinha: Jack, ninguém mais lembra dessa musica... ¬¬)(Jack: Foda-se essa merda, eu tive uma infância feliz como mini garoto de programa...) **afirmativamente. Eu não conseguia acreditar que um menino lindo como ele(**Tarada: Pelo que eu notei, tudo que tem benga e usa roupas cheirando a rabo e bonito para você.)** tinha me convidado pra sair. Logo a mim, a nerd da escola que todos achavam feia. Eu só me perguntava o motivo dele ter me convidado pra sair, assim do nada.(**Tarada: Ele que saber se no meio das suas pernas tem um Sakurão Junior ou não.)(Jack: LOOOL)** Não éramos nem amigos. Bom, nós começamos a sair junto. Em pouco tempo, começamos a namorar.(**Tarada: E tudo isso, aos 10 anos de idade. TÁ)(Jack: Bando de puta dada! Essa Haruno paraguaia é uma puta, com 10 anos de idade já rebola na benga mole do naruto... ¬¬)(Tarada: Como tu sabe se é mole ou não Jack? Hum...)(Farinha: Ai Jack, já ta se entregando guerreiro?)(Jack: Tarada, tu sabe o que é insônia? Vou explicar, é o que eu tenho antes de fuçar pelo e achar váááárias fic's do Naruto, precoce, molengo, com aids, grávido... E qualquer outra coisa absurda que você possa imaginar... O povo é doidooo!)** Estava muito feliz, até receber a revelação que mudou minha vida. **(Tarada: Naruto- "Sakura... Eu estou grávido")**Depois de um mês de namoro, o Naruto me chamou pra uma conversa e terminou tudo.

-Ma... mas por quê?**(Jack: Afinal, é a Haruno Sakura ou é a Hinata que ta falando ai... ¬¬)** Por que você quer terminar?- perguntei, sem entender.(**Tarada: Naruto- "Você já não me satisfaz mais! Meu buraco ta arrombado demais e você não tem tamanho suficiente para encobrir e me fazer sentir prazer!")** Se já estava triste naquela hora, fiquei mais ainda quando ele me revelou**(Jack: Essas merdas de fic's trash tão acabando com o meu cérebro.. eu juro que li: "quando ele me RESOLVEU" WFT usdathi! #piada interna #inglês de faveleiro)**(**Tarada: Naruto:" Além de estar grávido... O filho não é seu Sakura!")**que tinha namorado comigo por causa de uma aposta que tinha feito com o Sasuke. Eu quase caí naquela hora. **(Tarada: E por que não caiu?)(Jack: Cai e bate de cabeça! Mhuahuahuah:)**Comecei a chorar**(Farinha: eu também estou chorando, é muita merda pro meu cérebro! O cerebelo não está mais aguentando!)** e saí correndo pra minha casa, mesmo a aula não ter terminado**(Jack: Matando uma aula federal hein filha!)**. Ao chegar em casa, me joguei na cama **(Farinha: Poke-bola ataca novamente?)(Tarada: Nerd forever alone, eu escolho você!)**e chorei como se tivesse voltado de um velório. **(Tarada: Eu daria tudo para que fosse o seu...)**Minha mãe estranhou que eu voltei pra casa cedo,**(Tarada: Super normal a escola não avisar que a criança foi embora antes da hora. Essa fic me impressiona com tamanha responsabilidade! As crianças namoram aos 10 anos de idade, tem uma professora drogada, os pestes cheiram a rabo porque não tem outra roupa para usar, já se comeram aos 8, 9 anos de idade...)(Farinha: Sem falar na porção infinita de cabelos emos e arco-íris alternativo!)** e chorando, e**(Farinha: Vírgula... alguns sabem pra que serve, outros não!)** foi falar comigo.

-Qual é o problema, Sakura?- perguntou ela, se sentando na ponta da minha cama.(**Tarada: "Seu namoradinho não te satisfez? Deixa que a mamãe faz isso!") (Farinha: Tarada, você ta ficando cada vez mais podre!)**

-Não é nada!

-Aconteceu alguma coisa na escola?**(Tarada: "Sim mamãe! Eu vou ser pai!") (Farinha: Na verdade, o filho não é dela... mas deixa isso quieto, não vamos piorar o caso da Haruno paraguaia)**

-Já disse que não é nada!

-Tudo bem, você não precisa me dizer! Mas eu tenho uma notícia para dar a você! Eu sei que estou te dizendo de última hora, mas nós vamos nos mudar para a Inglaterra!(**Tarada: TÁ. Como se fosse SUPER fácil de uma para a outra a pessoa se mudar para a Inglaterra. Como eu já disse, essa fic me impressiona com tanta originalidade)**

-Ve... verdade?(**Tarada: "NÃO! PEGADINHA DO MALADRO! HEHEHEHE"-NOT) (Jack: LooL... Não brinca com os sentimentos da Sakunata [Sakura e Hinata… ávaaa!])**

-Sim, é verdade! Mas não se preocupe, pois iremos voltar daqui a alguns anos!**(Tarada: Vidente a mãe do Sakurão em? Vá ler a sorte Mãe Diná!)**

Estava com tanto ódio do que aconteceu, que nem me importava em ficar longe da cidade em que nasci por alguns anos. No dia anterior a minha ida pra Inglaterra, fui ao morro**(Farinha: ... Pra me despedir dos mano lá da boca de fumo da Tsunade!...)** em que gostava de observar o pôr-do-sol. **(Tarada: Só olhar o por do sol? TÁ) **Peguei um punhado de areia que tinha ali e falei:(**Tarada: "Irei cheirar essa areia como se fosse maconha! Se não eu não me chamo Sakurao!)(Farinha:Tarada, maconha não se cheira, maconha se fuma... ¬¬)(Farinha: #sakura cheiro a areia e disse: "hm, é da boa!")(Tarada: Um mero erro de interpretação Farinha. Vai ficar me corrigindo? #mostra facão# Eu cheiro o que eu quiser ok? Eu posso até cheirar essas crianças fedidas a rabo se eu quser. E aliás, tá sabendo muito sobre coisas ilícitas né seu velho drogado? )**

-É a última vez que virei aqui antes de partir! Com este punhado de areia, eu prometo:**(Farinha: "Vou cheira essa porra e nunca vou esquece como foi bom")** quando voltar, tudo irá mudar! (**Tarada: "Serei uma puta completíssima"!) **

Coloquei o punhado de areia junto ao peito,**(Farinha: Hmm, safadeenha, quer levar um pouco pra casa pra fiar doidona depois neh? Hehehe!)** selando minha promessa.(**Tarada: E o que mais? Meteu no cu? Bateu uma pensando no punhado de areia? Ah, va tomar no cu. Nunca li tanto sobre um punhado de areia maligna feito li nesse projeto de fic.) **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Jack: WTF usdathimanolo? DORGAAAS MANOLOOOO! Só pode.. ¬¬ sem mais comentários, essa puta entre as bis não merece mais nada além do meu silêncio... AHHH, QUE SE FODA ESSA MERDA! VAI TOMA NO CU OK? FLW!**

**.**

**.**

**Farinha: Esse povo drogrado já ta me depreciando! Vou lá dar um barrão, assinar uma carta de alforria, vou liberar o negão, sujar a porcelana, escorregar no mastro... vou cagar!**

**ei Jack, da pra me soltar agora?**

**.**

**.**

**Tarada: Infelizmente (Ou felizmente?) A querida autora dessa birosca deletou a fic. Então, esse será o primeiro e último capítulo. Pena? Nem tanto.**

**Beijos na bunda**

**Tarada**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gente, agradecemos pelas indicações de fics trash, e esperamos que continuem apontando o dedo para essas biroscas.

E só para resolver as dúvidas de alguns leitores:

-Nós aceitamos fics de outros sites

- Nós aceitamos fics de qualquer casal

Dúvidas esclarecidas?

Esperamos que sim.

Tchau galera.


End file.
